Final Fantasy: Etro's Champion
by RockPrincess16
Summary: What happens when four protagonist were called forth by Etro's dying voice?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_Long time ago my father died when I was young and my mother died of a serious illness when I was fifteen. I had to raise my younger sister, Serah Farron, when there was no other family to turn to. I became a Guardian Corps soldier after I graduated from high school. Sooner after I became a L'Cie. When my sister was captured by the Fal'Cie my friends and I tried to save her but then we all became a L'Cie and it was my entire fault and all the terrible things that had happen to Serah was because of me. I've held grudges over her husband, Snow Villers, but then I began to warm up to him while trying to find Serah. He even proved to me that he can take care of Serah. After saving Serah, I was caught in between the paradox and I was dragged into the abyss by chaos. I've fallen into the Historia Crux and ended up in Valhalla, it's a realm where death and chaos are dislodged from time. I soon found a moogle named Mog. He now follows me wherever I go. I then encountered Eidolon Odin, who which I can now summon naturally. I went to the goddess Etro's Temple, where I was challenged by Bahamut. After his defeat I stood before Etro's Throne. Oh, how she was beautiful. She tells me that due to the release of my friends from the crystal stasis I was dragged through the Historia Crux and I was written out of history. Everyone thought that I was either dead or crystallized along with Vanille and Fang. Only my sister remembers her and me reuniting after Cocoon's fall, knowing that I'm still alive. Etro also tells me that a man named Caius Ballad who seeks to destroy the goddess Etro in order to open Etro's Gate so that chaos could infest Valhalla and Gran Pulse. Since I was in Valhalla I could now see all of time. After I saw the future tears then ran down my cheeks. She tells me that Caius is not alone. He's formed an alliance with Sephiroth, Ultimecia, and Stella Nox Fleuret. I stood up and said to her that I can handle them all. _

_**Etro**: Not alone. You'll need help. _

_**Girl**: But whom?_

_Just then Mog transformed into a shiny, pink, crystal diamond. It showed me a boy with unruly brown hair and light blue eyes. _

_**Etro**: His name is Squall Leonhart. His age is 17. He was once a soldier like you but he was a soldier called a SeeD. His weapon is his Gunblade. He's currently in a romantic relationship with Rinoa Heartilly. His main enemy is Ultimecia. His hometown is Winhill. _

_Then the diamond's picture changes into another boy. He has short black spiky hair and blue eyes._

_**Etro:** His name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. His age is unknown. He's a prince and the last heir to the dynasty of the kingdom of Lucis. His weapons are summoned. His attributes to his attack are teleportation from one place to another. His eyes change from yellow to red depending on his emotions. His main enemy is Stella._

_Then the diamond's picture changes into another boy. He has blond spiky hair with cold blue eyes._

_**Etro**: The last one is named Cloud Strife. His age is 24. He was once a soldier like you but he works for Shinra. His weapons are Broadswords and Fusion Swords. His hometown is Nibelhiem. He owns his own delivery service called Strife Delivery Service. His childhood friend is Tifa Lockhart. He is currently in a group called AVALANCHE which is a resistance to Shinra. _

_Suddenly the diamond disappears. So I guess that those are the people that will be joining me. _

_**Girl**: Okay, but how do I get to them?_

_**Etro**: A Time Gate is in the middle of Valhalla use it to go find your allies._

_**Girl**: Right. I'll go find them._

_I began to run to the Time Gate but then Etro called:_

_**Etro**: Wait child. I must give you a warning. I predict that in two weeks in your time at Bodhum, Caius will come for me. So use your time wisely._

_**Girl**: Yes Etro._

_I reached my hand to her and looked at her. I looked down because tears were starting to well up my face again. Bu then I felt something happening to me. Then I realized that I was beginning to change. My clothes were vanishing off of me from head to toe. I lowered my hand and looked at it. Then an iron glove was appearing on my hand, and then the rest of the armor was appearing on my skin. I took a glance at myself; I looked like a warrior goddess. Etro must have provided me with this armor. _

_**Etro**: Now it's up to you. Find your allies and stop Caius._

_I kneel down to her._

_**Girl**: Rest easy. _

_Then I summoned Odin. I hopped on Odin, took one last glance at Etro, then headed out of the temple to the balcony. I saw the ruins of Valhalla, and then Odin and I leaped off of the balcony to the Time Gate._

_My name is Claire Farron, but I'm known as Lightning, and I'm Etro's Champion. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter I: Squall**_

**Lightning's POV**

After that long time travel I've finally reached my destination, Winhill. I landed on a clock tower and took a long glance at the town. It looks so quaint and pastoral. It also looks isolated from other towns. It seems like this town had neither rail connections nor direct road. I looked at the outskirts of the town. It was surrounded by open plains and rolling fields. Basically it was a small-town dull place. Afterwards I ran and jumped off the building like a skydiver would jump out of a helicopter and landed on the bridge that led to other house dwellings. I took a little walk around the city. Wow it's so boring. Note to self, never live here. Anyways, I must look for Squall before it's too late. Where would he be? Then I remembered he was a soldier. I then asked a person where a SeeD would be situated. He said that SeeDs are usually located on the east side of a town called Balamb. It's called Balamb Garden. Then I ran to the top of a building and summoned Odin. We then headed east to Balamb Garden.

After we got there I saw a ship that is surrounded by a colossal ring on it. The luminosity looks satisfying. After a lengthy glimpse I detected a Front Gate and decided to head towards it. There was a beau there dressed in what seems like his uniform. I strutted towards him and inquired:

Lightning: Does SeeDs go here?

Man: Who's asking?

Lightning: I am who else?

Man: Again, who's asking?

Lightning: A woman who will jump over this gate and rip out your throat.

Man: Is that a threat, ma'am?

Lightning: No, it transpires as an invitation to physical suffering. (Sarcastically)

Man: Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Lightning: Fine.

After that jerk turned around I summoned Bahamut and flew to the first floor of the building. That guy yelled out something but who cares I had a mission to complete. I flew to a dormitory window and looked to make sure nobody was there. Then carefully I pried the window open with my fingers. After I opened it I softly jumped in it. I whispered to Bahamut saying that he needs to stay hidden until I call him. After he flew off I carefully sneaked through the small dormitory, placed my back against the door, and put my ear against the door to pick up any sounds that will eventually approach my direction and enter the dorm. Seconds passed by and for a while I didn't sense any sounds of steps coming towards the door; so precisely I opened the door a crack and all I saw was a hallway. I looked left and right about four times that made my head dizzy, unfortunately, then I attentively opened the door all the way and I exited and closed the door behind me. I went from wall to wall all the way across the hallway. Then I noticed a cafeteria after that long hallway. Surprisingly, nobody was present. I then examined the clock that was hovering over me. It was 8:36 am. I guess they open at 9 am. I rapidly ran across the cafeteria to the western corridor which led me to the quad. This is such a good place for students like me (or was) to unwind. I could feel the soft breeze caressing my face and the taste of the wet leaves on my tongue. This is a nice scenery, I thought, but I need to stop procrastinating and accomplish the mission. I dashed through the quad to the southwest corridor that led me to the infirmary. There were a lot of devices of care. After I ambled through the infirmary I finally found the elevator then I inserted the third floor. Thereafter I eventually reached the third floor. I strut out the elevator and glanced around the perimeter. This must be the headmaster's office. It looks quite descent. It includes a massive skylight (window). It additionally contains picture frames of the graduates and the headmaster himself. The wallpaper looks a lime colored striped pattern, along with an amber hardware flooring. After I examined the office, I shifted my head and noticed his desk then ran towards it. His name stand says 'Cid Kramer." I looked inside his desk and discovered the files and browse in it in hopes of finding Squall's profile. Then I finally come across his profile and opened it.

**Squall Leonhart**

**Hometown: Balamb Garden**

**Date of Birth: August 23, 1994**

**Age: 17**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Height: 5'8 **

**Eye: Blue**

**Hair Color: Brown **

Suddenly I heard a door knob turning and suspected that someone was entering inside. Without thinking I seized Squall's file and took cover beneath the desk. Afterwards the door opens. In came a man with a burgundy vest over a long-sleeved white collared shirt and green tie, brown trousers and black shoes. He also has brown floppy hair with round glasses. He also looks as if he's been putting on too much weight. He then came around the desk and descended in his seat. I didn't want him to notice me while he stretches his legs out so I jumped beneath the desk and held on to the hinges. My legs and arms spread out between the hinges of the desk. When you look under the table peek closely and you'll see it looks like I'm a spider. Furthermore I pushed my hold so tightly that my muscles started to become even more fatigued. I wanted to faint. How long was that guy taking? Can he please arise? I don't even have a clue of what he's doing. Then suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

Headmaster: Enter!

The door gradually opens and enters a boy with unruly brown hair, cold blue eyes, and a noticeable scar halfway across his face. He has on a black leather bomber jacket over a white deep V-neck t-shirt which is parting down the middle of his chest with black pants and white fur along the collar and top of his pants. He also bears his Griever pendant around his neck, with a Griever buckle on one of his belts. A small sash is covering his right leg; he also has his Gunblade against his hips which is how I usually wear my Gunblade. He stood forth upon the headmaster's desk pleasantly.

Boy: You wanted to see me Headmaster.

Headmaster: Yes, Squall.

I lifted my head up with surprise and accidently hit my head. That **is** Squall!

Headmaster: These past eleven years you've been giving me nothing but respect and hard work. I'm pleased with your distinguished quality.

Squall: Thank you, Headmaster.

Headmaster: Please call me Mr. Cid.

Squall: …Sure.

Cid: Anyways. (Gets up and walks slowly towards Squall while talking) I see something in you that persuade me to bump up your class since you're currently in the second class SeeD. So I've decided to give you a special mission that will be required for you to complete then I will boost you to first class.

My hands felt slippery. I realized I was about to fall.

Squall: Oh, thank you sir. What's the mission?

Cid: Your mission is to—

Suddenly my muscles gave out and I fell to the floor. It wasn't a delicate fall it was a heavy fall. By the expression on Cid's face he looks suspicious. Squall looks worried. I had to ponder about what I'm going to do.

Cid: Did you hear that?

Squall: … I guess.

Cid: It's coming from there. (Points at the desk)

Dammit, I'm caught. Now what?

Squall: Are you sure?

Cid: Positive. (Gradually walks over to the desk) Come out, we don't want to hurt you.

Squall: We?

Cid: Quiet! Come out and let's see who you are.

Well, when push comes to shove, better knock him out. I then arose rapidly from my concealment and punched his lights out.

Lightning: Sleep tight.

Then out of nowhere the sirens activated. I dashed over to Squall.

Lightning: Let's go!

I ran past him and headed for the door. I glanced back at him to see if he followed. He just stood there like an icon made out of cement. He stood over Cid and stares at him with fear. I rushed back to him and unwillingly slapped him across the face to get his attention.

Lightning: We **have** to go.

Squall: (Puts his hand over his slapped cheek). Yeah—uh let's go.

I grasped hold of his wrist and raced out of the office. We then discover plentiful soldiers standing in front of the elevator. We stood there dumfounded but frightened simultaneously. They instructed us to put our hands over our heads and lower our weapons. As an ass I did as they commanded, but Squall lowered his weapon, I didn't. Sooner and later they began to lose their patience. They roared "Lower your weapons immediately!" With defiance and cockiness I said:

Lightning: I don't think so.

Then I quickly picked up Squall's Gunblade, jerked his wrist, and swiftly ran towards the window in the office evading their bullets. Then I leaped and broke through the window. I then summoned Bahamut, and in a flash we landed on Bahamut's rear.

Lightning: Take flight to Time Gate!

Bahamut responded in a roar.

Squall: By the way what's your name?

Lightning: Lightning Farron. Call me Light.

Squall: Where are we going?

Lightning: Time Gate.

Squall: Why

Lighting: To time travel and find our allies. I explain further at another time.

Squall: Oh.

Suddenly a massive chopper flew beside us. To make things ill two aircrafts were on each side.

Pilot: This is your first warning, cut your engine or land on a safe plain.

Squall leaned into me and reported in my ear:

Squall: I'm guessing that they want us to pull over.

Lightning: Well I'm sure as hell not going to do it!

Then Squall scarcely pulled back away from me. Then the pilot roared:

Pilot: THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, CUT YOUR ENGINE; WE ARE AUTHORIZED TO USE DEADLY ASSAULT!

Well that's rude. So I pulled out my Traditional Gunblade and shouted:

Lightning: Come and get it!

Pilot: FIRE!

Suddenly machine guns commence to open fire on both sides. I evaded those ammunitions like swats of flies. I also used my Gunblade to fire back but they dodged it like it was nothing. Then they began to exhaust out of bullets. That's when one of the choppers submerges to the bottom. The other one nearly went to the bottom of Bahamut but I blasted it to hell. Then the other helicopter mounts in front of us. Squall shouted in a frightened tone:

Squall: Were going to die!

I glanced at him with awe. I never knew that someone as sturdy and cold as him would consider his death. I then expeditiously changed my focus from Squall to the whirlybird that suddenly halted. I stopped too. On spur of moment the chopper begins to initiate the missiles and rockets. At that point I leisurely pointed my Traditional Gunblade at the chopper.

Pilot: Surrender. NOW!

At that moment I swiftly nabbed Squall's hand and lunged off of Bahamut. Squall began to shriek like an adolescent. What an infant, I thought. With the snap of my two fingers an electric barrier circumvents me. That barrier inevitably aided Squall and I as a result of breaking our fall and disembarked smoothly on a vast plain. Squall panted and said:

Squall: Let's not do that again.

I ignored his word. I was so occupied to even listen to his word. Meanwhile I studied the area. The scenery looks nice. It befalls vast grassy plains full of all kinds of distinctive trees. It also includes petite peaks. I beamed a bit. This ravishing sight shaped my mouth into a miniscule curved U. I turned to glance at Squall. I could tell by his expression on his appearance that he admires the view too. But I quickly snapped out of it and wiped my smirk off my mouth. I faced Squall and trudges towards him.

Lightning: We better get a move on.

Squall: Ok.

We searched through the woodlands with the blazing, ivory, enormous sun that was held beyond the skies. Finally, the Time Gate was placed in a sturdy position. It looks as if it wasn't in communication with others. Then something hit me. I entirely forgot to get the Artefact.

Lightning: Squall do you know anything about a stone?

He looks bewildered. Then he said:

Squall: A Lucis Stone?

Lightning: Yeah! Do you have it in possession with you?

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a glistening charcoaled rock.

Squall: You mean this? (Hands it to Lightning)

Lightning: Yes, thanks so much.

I grasped it then placed it in the Time Gate. It then turned into a whirl.

Lightning: After you.

Squall: Is it going to do any effect on us.

Lightning: Just dizziness but either that you'll be fine.

Then I pushed him in then I leaped in after Squall.

Next stop: The Kingdom of Lucis.


End file.
